A Little More Time
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: Kagome is feeling rather useless. Can Inuyasha help change her opinion? -One Shot-


Hello peoples, I am back with an Inuyasha fic that I hope you will all enjoy. I'm still working on chapter 6 of my Harry Potter story, but I've lost my inspiration for it at the moment, so hopefully this will bring back some of it. XD

Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know that I do not own Inuyasha, but in case you people think I do, I DON'T! XD and I don't own the song by N'Sync either.

Anyways, on with the story!

"A Little More Time." – An Inu/Kag song fic.

Kagome was running. Running for her life in the dark woods. Fleeing from a youkai that had suddenly come upon her. She had gone off in search of firewood and had promised her companions that she would be back in a few minutes. The others had tried to dissuade her, but she wanted to get firewood. Kagome wanted to feel useful, as it had seemed that lately she was rather useless, and was known for trying but failing to do any real damage in any of the battles that she and her friends faced daily. Kagome had collected the firewood, and was on her way home, when she sensed the air around her shift. She knew that it was an evil aura, and had a panic attack. Kagome began to run blindly, thinking that she had ruined her chance to do something for her friends that they would most certainly appreciate.

Especially Inuyasha.

Even in the midst of fleeing for her life in the dark night, Kagome couldn't help but blush. She loved him. Loved him more than anything and anyone else in her life. It was him that she wanted to prove her usefulness to. It was him that she wanted to prove that she could do things on her own, and that she didn't always need his protection. A low growl from close behind her brought her back to earth rather quickly.

"Damn it. Why can't I ever be useful?" she muttered. Dropping the fire wood, Kagome ran faster, and heard the sounds of the youkai retreating. She breathed a sigh of relief, and slowed down to a steady jog. _Guess I'll have to gather more firewood. _She thought to herself, looking down at the dark ground, illuminated only by bits of the pale moon shining through the leafy canopy of the trees. Kagome knelt down, and began to gather firewood once again. _Those guys will just have to wait a bit longer for ramen- _her thoughts were cut short when she felt a shadow on her, and without looking up, Kagome knew what it was.

It was the youkai.

_Oh great. This is not good. _Kagome tried to calm her racing heart, but found that she could not. Standing up on shaky legs, she faced the youkai. It was still a dark shadow, but Kagome could feel it's power and wrath from where she stood, and it took all of her strength not to cry out in fear.

"So a mere mortal dares to openly stare at me?"

The voice, cruel and bloodless, made Kagome gasp. The youkai laughed.

"Shall I kill you now, or shall I wait a bit longer?." Kagome heard the flexing of claws, which reminded her of Inuyasha, which then reminded her that he had no idea where she was. _But I don't need him. _She thought stubbornly. _Not this time. _Suddenly a clawed hand emerged from the shadows, inches away from her face. Kagome fought the urge to shudder. The hand stroked her cheek, and Kagome gave way to the impulse.

"Your skin feels so soft and pure." The voice said, feeling Kagome shudder. The voice held pleasure behind it's cruel words. "I think I shall rape you first, and then kill you."

Kagome screamed, and suddenly the clawed hand grabbed her throat, and she felt her windpipe closing up. The voice was now even more cruel and vicious sounding.

"Wench! You scream again, and you shall know the meaning of the word pain."

Kagome felt weak all over. _In . . u . . yasha . . _she thought, each moment agony as she struggled to breathe, and to free herself of this iron grip. Finally when she felt her lungs about to burst, he let go of her throat, and Kagome fell to the ground, gasping for air, and clutching her bruised throat.

"You're stronger than I thought." The youkai said, slowly coming out of the shadows. "Too bad you're only a mortal. But I shall have much pleasure in devouring your skin." As the youkai revealed himself, Kagome stifled the urge to cry. The demon was tall and formidable. Ice blue hair stood in spiky waves across his forehead, dark blue eyes were looking at her with lust, and his body radiated icy cold all over. _Inuyasha, please save me. _She pleaded.

"Oh where are my manners?" the youkai said. "I have been chasing you for the last ten minutes and I haven't bothered to introduce myself. Shimoyake the ice youkai at your service." He bowed, and then sank towards the ground, crawling towards her. Kagome tried to back away, but she found herself transfixed and unable to move.

"I know who you are. You're the mortal that possesses the sacred jewel. That's why you're quite strong. But no mortal can defeat me." Shimoyake was now inches away from her face, and his tongue slid out and licked Kagome's chin. She gasped and shuddered again. His hands reached for hers-

Suddenly there was a flash of brilliant light, and Shimoyake's eyes went blank. He fell to the ground, lifeless. Kagome stared at the corpse in shock. She felt numb all over.

"Kagome!" there was a familiar voice. Kagome did not look up, but she felt his presence. _So he has come to my rescue. Again. _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha approached the young teenage girl, who had a dazed look on her face. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Kagome did not respond for several moments. He could feel her heartbeat racing. He could smell her fear. _Bloody youkai. He should've known better than to mess with my Kagome. _Inuyasha thought.

"I . . don't know if I'll ever be alright." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked at her with a very distraught look on his face.

"Kagome." He said quietly. He took he hands in his. They felt ice cold. "Why did you run off like that? You scared the hell out of me."

"I wanted to get some firewood." Kagome was still whispering, and she could not look the hanyou in the eye.

"Feh. You know that I usually do that."

"But that's the thing!" Kagome was no longer whispering. "I wanted to do something for you guys! You guys do everything for me, and I feel like I do nothing in return for you! I feel so useless!" Kagome tried to keep her tears hidden from him, but Inuyasha could smell them, and he could see her shimmering eyes.

"Oh Kagome, you are hardly useless. You've done so much for us. For me." Now he was the one who was whispering.

"Then why is it every time we fight a youkai or go off into battle, you always have to rescue me like I'm some sort of damsel in distress?" she laughed, and the sound rang out bitter and hollow in Inuyasha's sensitive ears. It rather disturbed him.

"Kagome you try hard to fight in those battles, but sometimes the danger turns to you, and I can't lose you. I couldn't bear the thought of it."

"But-"

"Kagome." It was all he needed to say. Suddenly Kagome felt herself being pulled into Inuyasha's warm embrace.

"Don't ever think yourself as being anything other than helpful."

He heard her sigh and relax into his embrace. _We don't get too many moments like this _he thought. _It makes me wonder if this is even real. _

Kagome held onto Inuyasha for dear life. _I just wish I could show him how much I love him. _She thought.

_Can this be true?_

_Tell me can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

The stars were beginning to dwindle in the graying dawn before Inuyasha and Kagome finally let go of each other. Kagome was still feeling rather shaken up by what had happened, but she felt substantially better than she had only a few hours ago.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Her legs were sore from sitting on the ground so long, so Inuyasha hauled her up.

"Feh." He crossed his arms, but Kagome could see the tender look in his eyes. It made her feel warm all over. _Maybe he really does care about me. _She thought.

"We should probably get back to camp."

"Feh."

They started walking back to wards camp. Neither of them said anything- they didn't need to. It was a companionable silence that they both needed and wanted at that particular moment. At one point, Kagome felt pressure on her hand, and looked down to see Inuyasha's clawed hand grasping hers. She smiled to herself, and laced her fingers through his. Kagome did not know this, but Inuyasha was deep in thought about her. And the relationship that he had with her.

_ I can't describe how I feel when I'm around her. So many emotions overcome me. It's like a swirling vortex of doom, and Kagome is at the center of it. I find myself wanting to be nicer to her, and yet at the same time I wonder how long it will be before she rejects me like everyone else. _Inuyasha couldn't stand the thought of her rejecting him. It was bad enough that he had discovered Kikyo's true feelings . . . a rush of anger went through him, and Kagome, sensing the sudden shift in moods, stopped walking.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, giving him a look that revealed both her confusion and her concern.

"Huh?" he looked at her, and suddenly felt his anger ebb away. _How can I be angry in the presence of such a peaceful beauty? _He thought.

"Are you alright?" Her evident concern for him made him want to do many things. Things that would change their relationship dramatically. Resisting the urge to do anything other than give her hand a squeeze, Inuyasha gave her a half-smile.

"I'm fine wench." He said, and continued walking. Kagome followed close behind, slightly dismayed that he had let go of her hand, and also somewhat confused about his actions. _Well I'll say one thing about him. He is certainly unpredictable. _

* * *

It was mid-morning by the time they reached the campsite. As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome came into view, a ball of fur jumped ran at her, and jumped into her arms.

"Kagome! You're ok!"

"Hi Shippou!" she said, hugging the fox kitsune. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Two others were now approaching the young girl.

"Kagome-chan!" Now it was Sango the demon slayer's turn to hug the girl.

"I'm sorry. I had gotten fire wood, but then I was attacked by a youkai-"

"You were attacked by a youkai Kagome-sama?" Miroku the lecherous monk asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Yes I was." Her voice was very grave, and the others looked at Inuyasha worriedly.

"He was destroyed. I killed him."

The silence that swept the camp threatened to engulf them all. But when Sango felt a hand on her rear that hadbegun to rub it, she automatically turned to slap the lecher.

"Houshi-sama! How can you even THINK of doing that at a time like this?" Sango bellowed.

"I can't help it. My hand has a mind it's own you know." He said, nursing his cheek, which now bore a red handprint.

The silence was now broken, along with the mood. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged knowing looks.

"Well now that I'm back, who wants some ramen?" Kagome barely got the words out.

"RAMEN!" Inuyasha shouted, suddenly looking like an overly excited child. Kagome shook her head and chuckled. _I guess some things will never change. _She thought.

* * *

It was later on in the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set. Inuyasha saton one of the higher branchesin his favorite tree, deep in thought. _What's going on? _He thought to himself. Things were starting to feel strange. He felt like he had no control of himself, and the thought disturbed him. Heaving a sigh, he looked out once more towards the waning sun, and sensed someone approaching. Inuyasha knew with out even pausing for a beat who it was, and what that person's intentions were.

Leaping from the tree in one graceful stride, Inuyasha blocked Kagome's path to the bone eaters well, and her only way back to her own era.

"Where do you think you're going wench?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I have to go home. My supplies are running low, and I haven't been to see my family in quite awhile, and besides I want to talk to my mother." He heard her sigh softly, and knew that she was expecting him to argue. But he didn't want to argue. All Inuyasha wanted to do was to drink in her dark beauty, and drown in her intoxicating scent. Kagome was staring at him with a slightly confused look, so Inuyasha forced himself out of his reverie.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"I promise I'll be back by tomorrow evening." Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't like her going to her own era for very long, and she wasn't one to argue with him, especially after the moment they had shared the previous evening. However, his next words caused her to stare at him in utter shock.

"Take a few days, and get some rest. Come back whenever."

_I swear I'm hearing things! _Kagome shook her head.

"Did you just say to take my time back in my own era?" she asked, still shocked.

"Feh. What's the big deal?"

"It's . . . wow . . . thank you Inuyasha!" A sudden impulse overcame the teenage girl, as she approached him, rose on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The hanyou blushed profusely, and gave the girl a questioning glance.

"That was for last night too." Kagome whispered, and before Inuyasha could react, she went towards the well, and climbed into it. There was a blue flash of light, and she was gone. Back to her own time. Inuyasha still stood there looking dazed. He put a hand to his cheek. Her kiss still lingered.

_This feels so . . . strange. Strange and wonderful at the same time. _Inuyasha's emotions may have been a swirling mass of confusion, but one thing was for certain: Kagome's kiss would now change everything between them.

Including the way he felt about her.

_My life was complete,  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_Never thought that love could feel like this  
And you changed my world with just one kiss_

It was still dark outside when Kagome woke up. She was feeling blissfully warm, and glad to sleep in her own bed again after a week on her sleeping bag on cold, hard ground. Sighing deeply, she turned onto her side, and let her thoughts drift to Inuyasha.

_I can't believe I kissed him!_ Kagome felt her face heat up, and she smiled to herself. The thought made her giddy. She licked her lips for the 10th time since she had gotten home, and her grin grew wider. Kagome could still taste his scent on her lips. _Oh kami! How pathetic am I?_ But not even that would deter her. She gave another giggle in the darkness, and closed her eyes, a smile lingering on her lips.

_Dream_

_Inuyasha was sitting in his tree. It was late at night and the pale moon shone a dim light onto the forest and surrounding area. He was sleeping peacefully, but was suddenly jarred awake. Looking around frantically, Inuyasha couldn't sense any disturbance. He tried to relax once more, but found that he was now restless._

_"Damn it." He muttered to himself. His racing heart had managed to calm down once he'd forced himself to stop thinking of Kagome every five seconds. Now he began to think about her again. Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried to force those thoughts out of his head again._

_"Inuyasha." A voice whispered on the wind._

_"What? Who's there?" whipping his head around, he saw nothing, but a slight breeze came up, ruffling his sheet of silver hair, and carrying an all-too-familiar scent. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, and he mentally cursed himself. **Baka! You're just imagining things! Kagome can't be here! She's back in her own time! **_

_"Inuyasha." The voice whispered again, and this time Inuyasha recognized it as Kagome's._

_"What the hell is going on around here?" he shouted._

_Suddenly the moon seemed to become even paler, along with the sky around it. Inuyasha looked up at the sky, confused and annoyed. There seemed to be something appearing out of thin air. As the image became clearer, so did Inuyasha's mind. He now stared in shock at the image of the teenage girl in a periwinkle blue dress, and sporting two beautiful white wings on her back._

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha utter in disbelief. The girl smiled, and began descending towards him._

_"Inuyasha." She breathed._

_Inuyasha watched her come to rest gracefully in the tree, and sit next to him. He felt many so many emotions running through him, he had to look at himself to make sure he wasn't human. Beside him, Kagome chuckled._

_"No Inuyasha, you're not human."_

_"You can read my thoughts?" Inuyasha was staring at her again._

_"Well to a degree yes."_

**_Oh how fun for me! Hopefully she won't sense how I'm feeling right now-_**

_"And how do you feel Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly._

_"Confused." The word was out before Inuyasha had time to process what he had said. When it hit him, he turned to Kagome, and tried to glare at her, and blame her for his slip of the tongue- but one look into her eyes made him completely forget everything else around him._

_"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome laid a gentle hand on his arm, and his skin felt like fire was coursing through his body._

_"Kagome." His voice was husky. **What's wrong with me tonight? **He wondered._

_"Nothing is wrong with you Inuyasha." She whispered. Inuyasha felt his heart racing inside his chest, and it scared him._

_"I don't know how I feel." He was whispering now too. Her presence made him want to whisper._

_"About what?" Kagome leaned in closer to him, so that he could feel her breath on his neck. **Oh Kami! **He thought.** I can't do this.**_

_"Stop worrying so much Inuyasha. Just be yourself."_

_Suddenly, he felt a calming sensation wash over him. Inuyasha felt . . . peaceful. He sighed, and looked over at Kagome, who was sitting with her eyes closed. **Kagome, you look so beautiful. **_

_"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said, opening her eyes, and staring into his golden ones. Inuyasha blushed. As he stared into her eyes, he began to realize the magnitude of his emotions towards her. **What did I do to deserve her? **He thought._

_"You didn't do anything Inuyasha. You were being yourself. That is the person I want to be with." Her brown eyes were shimmering with emotion, and Inuyasha felt a loss of what to say._

_"You don't have to say anything. Just be."_

_Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, and the hanyou looked at her in surprise. She closed her eyes once more, and smiled. Putting an arm around her, Inuyasha settled against her, and closed his own eyes, reveling in the simple action that meant the world to him. **I love you Kagome. **_

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must of spent_

_A little more time  
On you_

_End dream_

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He sat up, trying to calm his racing heart. _Kagome!_ He thought, looking beside him. The tree was empty. Damn it! It was only a dream . . . but it felt so real! Inuyasha felt a sudden chill, and realized that he was drenched in sweat.

"Damn." He muttered.

Shaking his head, he tried to forget about his dream, but found that he couldn't. His mind kept on going over all of the details. Haunting him. It was well after dawn before Inuyasha finally began to stop thinking about the dream. Sounds of the village waking up roused him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Inuyasha!" looking down, the hanyou could see the Miroku and Sango standing at the base of the tree. Inuyasha was still tired and grumpy, and definetly not in the mood for conversation at the moment.

"Go away!" came his angry reply. The monk and the demon slayer looked at each other.

"But we really need to talk to you!" Sango said.

"I said GO AWAY!"

"But it's about Kagome-" Miroku had no sooner said those words, when Inuyasha jumped out the tree, and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking the monk roughly.

"WHAT ABOUT HER?" he demanded.

"Well I was wondering how long she was going to be in her era for-" Again Miroku was interrupted by Inuyasha growling.

"Not for long!" before fleeing into the woods, in the direction of the well.

"Houshi-sama! That wasn't very nice." Sango said, once Inuyasha was out of earshot.

Miroku only shrugged.

"Well I was curious to know when she was coming back-"

"But why would that interest you?"

"Because I wanted to know how long it would be before Inuyasha finally realized how much that girl likes him."

"Houshi-sama!"

Miroku turned to look at Sango.

"Why don't you ever just call me Miroku?"

Sango felt her face heating up, and didn't notice the destination of Miroku's wandering hand.

"I . . . I . . .I-" she suddenly felt his hand on her rear end, so she reached back and slapped him.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" she screamed, sending all the birds flying out of the trees.

"How I love this feeling." Miroku said, stroking his red cheek.

Sango made a disgusted noise, and stalked off. Miroku followed at a safe distance. How predictable my mornings are. He thought, following Sango into the village to start off the day.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through her window, waking Kagome. She sat up in bed, feeling warm and contented. _Inuyasha._ She thought. Her dream had felt so real, she had to look around to make sure she wasn't in feudal Japan. _I wish my dream had been real_. Kagome thought wistfully. He had called her beautiful, and said that he loved her.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome got of bed, and got dressed. It was Sunday, so she didn't have any school, and was free to do what she liked. _Perhaps I will go back to the feudal era later on today._ When she had come back, Kagome was happy to see her family, but there was part of her that wanted to go back. The part of her that missed Inuyasha dearly. _Typical. When I'm there we argue, and I want to go home. When I get home I miss him, and want to go back._

"Good morning mom!" she said, coming into the kitchen. Her mother was busy making breakfast.

"Hello Kagome. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Very." She answered, sitting down at the table. She could hear the sounds of sweeping, and figured her grandfather was already outside, but looking around, Kagome couldn't see her brother.

"Where's Souta?" she asked.

"Oh he's out with a few friends." Her mother replied, coming to the table with a tray filled with food.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome said, and began eating heartily. After spending the last few weeks living solely on ramen, Kagome was glad to have some 'real food.'

"Well it's been awhile since you've been home! I was starting to wonder if you'd ever be coming back." Kagome heard the sad underlying tone in her mother's voice, and instantly felt her heart wrench.

"Oh mother, you know that I could never leave you guys. You're my family, and I love you." She got up and hugged her mother.

"I just want you to be happy Kagome." Her mother said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"And I am." Well for the most part. _I just wish I could know how Inuyasha felt about me . . ._ she thought.

"Well Kagome, if there's anything you need, or if you want to talk, then please don't hesitate to come to me ok?"

"Don't worry. I will."

Kagome sat down and finished the rest of her breakfast in silence. _How can I leave my mother now_? Shaking her head slightly, she looked at her mother, who was now cleaning up the kitchen Inuyasha can wait a few more days, This is my family.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, and stood on the hard dirt floor of the shrine which encased the well. _She is coming home today!_ He thought, streaking out of the shrine, and over to the house. _What was I thinking, saying she could stay a few more days? But then she kissed me . . ._ That thought made Inuyasha stop in his tracks. He felt a blush creep onto his face, and turned away to hide it. _Damn it!_ He thought.

After a few moments, his red face turned back to it's normal color, and Inuyasha strode over to the house, specifically Kagome's window, and he jumped, landing neatly on the ledge. Closing his eyes, and sniffing the air, he quickly realized that Kagome wasn't in her room. _Feh! Stupid wench!_ He thought, sitting on the ledge and crossing his arms. _She had better come up to her room soon, or I'll hunt her down_.

A few minutes later, Inunyasha got his wish. He heard the sound of footsteps, and tensed. The paused by her room, and the door opened. Kagome stood in the doorway, and for a few seconds, Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at her, and almost forgetting why he had come to see her in the first place. At first Kagome didn't seem to notice him; she looked rather deep in her thoughts. Then as if there was a magnet in the room, pulling them together, Kagome looked up and met his eyes. There was a look of surprise in them, but there was also a slightly sad look in her eyes that was unsettling to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, and it instantly brought back her dream. She felt her heart beating faster, and her face heat up. _What are you doing here?_ She thought, trying to look normal, but failing miserably.

"Kagome." Inuyasha was having similar thoughts, and was also struggling to get a grip on himself. _Feh._ He thought, and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she finally managed, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I came to take you home." He replied quietly.

Kagome just stared at him. Inuyasha began to feel uncomfortable in the heat of her intense gaze.

"But I just got here last night. I haven't been able to talk to anyone." Normally she would have been screaming, but Kagome was still thinking about the dream, and it seemed to pacify her.

"Well everyone needs you to come back now." _I need you to come back Kagome. Last night was so lonely without y_ou. Inuyasha thought, staring deep into her eyes again.

"I can't come back today. I'm sorry." Her tone of voice was still calm, and it unnerved him. It was as if Kagome had no fight left in her. _I love it when you fight with me. I like the challenge_. Inuyasha sighed, and looked away from her.

"Kagome you don't understand-" he began, but was interrupting by a now angry looking Kagome.

"No Inuyasha. It is YOU who doesn't understand. My own mother feels neglected from all the time I have spent in the feudal era with you guys. I love my mother dearly, and would do anything for her, and right now that means staying a few days and spending some time with her!" Kagome strode towards her bed, and flopped on it, heaving a deep sigh. Inuyasha had the distinct impression that she was about to cry.

"Fine." He said quietly. "Then stay here. But then know that you can NEVER come back to the feudal era." Kagome whirled around, and face Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can come back." She said crossly, clutching the shikon jewel that was on a necklace inside her blouse.

"But you won't have anyone there to help you. By the time you get back, we will all be long gone, and you won't be able to find us." With that, Inuyasha jumped out of the open window onto the ground below, leaving a shocked Kagome staring at the place he occupied moments before.

_ Did he really mean that? What has happened since yesterday? Oh Inuyasha . . ._ the tears that had threatened earlier now began to pour down her face, and she buried herself in her pillows, sobbing until she could cry no more.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his tree, deep in thought. It was nearly night, and he had not moved ever since he had returned from Kagome's era. The others were all wondering what had happened, but Inuyasha didn't say anything, instead he climbed up in his tree, and sulked. _The nerve of that wench! Saying her mother feels neglected! WELL AT LEAST SHE HAS A GODDAMN MOTHER!_ Inuyasha hadn't felt this terrible about an argument between Kagome and him for a very long time.

"Stupid wench. Why does she have to be like that?" Inuyasha muttered. But deep down he knew that Kagome didn't deserve what he had done, and he wanted to go make things right. _Feh! Like hell I will! SHE should be apologizing to ME!_ But his conscience was slowly getting the better of him. Finally, when it was after dark, Inuyasha jumped down from his tree._ I had better not regret this_. He thought.

After checking on his friends, he made his way towards the well, which would once again carry him into the feudal era, and to Kagome. He was going to apologize to her. _I'm completely crazy_ Inuyasha thought, as he crossed the threshold between times. It was very dark when he reached her era, and he realized that Kagome would probably be asleep.

_ I'll come back in the morning_. He decided, and was about to turn around, when his sensitive ears heard whimpering. Inuyasha knew who was whimpering, and without even thinking, quickly made his way to Kagome's bedroom. The whimpering grew louder at the base of her window, and Inuyasha jumped up onto the ledge, and opened the window wider so he could come in. He stood on the padded carpet of her room and looked at the whimpering girl sleeping in her bed. _Must be having a nightmare. He thought_. Just then, she spoke, and Inuyasha grew still.

"No, please don't leave me!" Kagome's voice sounded pleading, and it nearly broke his heart.

"Kagome wake up." He whispered. But she couldn't hear him, and wasthrashing around in her bed. Inuyasha kneeled at the foot of her bed, and gently grabbed her arms.

"Kagome."

Her eyes opened wide, and she sat up in bed, breathing heavily, and knocking Inuyasha over in the process. Her face felt wet with tears.

"Oh Kami. Not again." Kagome moaned, burying her face in her hands. A few moments passed before Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome."

Kagome jumped, and nearly shrieked, but Inuyasha put a hand on her mouth. "It's ok, it's just me." She pushed his hand away, and glared at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" she whispered furiously.

"I came here to apologize." He said, undaunted by her anger. He saw her soften slightly.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"I heard you whimpering in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" Inuaysha asked. Her eyes met his, and he could feel her mood shift.

"No." she said, but Inuyasha knew that she was lying.

"Come on Kagome I know you're not telling the truth."

He heard her sigh, and not meeting her eyes she whispered. "Yes I have a nightmare."

"What was it about?" he inquired innocently enough, but Kagome now had a look of such terror, he felt scared for her.

"Kagome?" she was now trembling, and Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her.

"It was . . . awful. Indescribable." She was trembling more.

"Try." Inuyasha placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, feeling Kagome's trembling ease up the slightest bit. Taking a shaky breath, Kagome fiddled with her bedcovers.

"Alright." She said. "This is how it started . . . "

_Dream_

_Kagome was running down a dark hallway. Everything was black. The only thing she could concentrate on, were the terrible voices that kept on echoing down the hall._

_"Kagome you're useless! You never do anything right!"_

_"Kagome you've let us down so many times, I don't know why we even let you come with us."_

_"Why did you even bother coming back here, when you knew that we would leave you alone?"_

_"Kagome you never take care of me, and I've lost all my innocence because of you!"_

_Kagome tried to ignore the voices, but as she kept on running, the voices got louder and louder until they drowned out all of her thoughts._

_"STOP IT!" she cried, putting her hands over her ears, but the voices were now in her head, and this time they were all accompanied by images of her friends abandoning her._

_"They won't stop. You've let everyone down Kagome." A new voice joined the fray, but this one sounded like it was right in front of her._

_"Who are you?" she called out into the impending darkness._

_"Your worst nightmare." The voice called out in a chilling tone. One that Kagome recognized. **Oh Kami! It can't be . . . I thought he was . . **Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence, for at that moment, she felt an ice cold hand stroking her cheek._

_"Yes. It is I, Shimoyake, and I'm here to devour you. There's no one to stop me now."_

_Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, and prayed that Inuyasha would come. **Please Inuyasha, I need you more than ever right now.**_

_"But I don't need you Kagome! I have Kikyo now." She saw an image of Kikyo standing at Inuyasha's side, and the two of them were smiling maliciously at her._

_"INUYASHA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kagome cried, but Inuyasha was already gone. Along with everyone else in her life. She was alone in the dark, with a demon about to devour her._

_"Now you shall feel the pain and hell I went through all these years!" Shimoyake cried._

_Kagome felt an icy sensation on her back, and realized that she couldn't move. **Kami! I have to save myself! **But no matter how hard she struggled, Kagome was unable to move even the smallest bit. In a matter of moments, her whole body was frozen up to her face._

_"Now you shall taste the chill of Shimoyake."_

_She felt his tongue on her, and screamed. Her only response was cruel laughter, and the vision of icy numbness entering her soul . . ._

_End dream_

Kagome was shaking violently by the time she was finished. She was struggling to hold back tears. Inuyasha looked grim.

"It was so . . . awful. I felt so lonely." To her horror, a tear dripped down her cheek. Suddenly, she felt a clawed hand gently cup her face, and wipe the tear away with his fingers.

"Kagome." For the second time in two days, it was all he needed to say. He wrapped her in his embrace, and she cried into his hakama. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear.

_In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than any diamond or pearl_

_They broke the mold when you came into this world_

"Kagome. I don't want you to think for a second that we would abandon you. You are far from useless."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha was a tear streaked face that nearly broke his heart.

"Sometimes it seems like you don't care." She whispered.

"I care about you Kagome. You should know that by now."

A sense of desperation came over him, and Inuyasha crushed the young girl to his chest, holding her like a lifeline. _She has no idea how much I care_. He thought. Inuyasha heard her sigh deeply.

"This feels like a dream . . . " she murmured to herself. It felt a lot like the dream she had last night, except in her dream, Inuyasha said her loved her. _If only he did love me . ._ she thought.

"Trust me Kagome. This is real." He whispered back.

They stayed in the warmth of their embrace until the sky starting streaking with pink. Inuyasha stirred, and quickly realized that Kagome had fallen asleep, her breathing deep and even. Inuyasha stared at her innocent beauty, and felt his face heat up. But he didn't care. It was a very nice feeling to have the girl he loved fall asleep in his arms.

"Kagome." He whispered, trailing a hand down her cheek. His own skin shivered at the touch, and he pulled back his arm. Placing a chaste kiss on top of her forehead, he quietly disentangled the sleeping girl from his arms, and tucked her in bed. He then walked towards the window, and threw Kagome one last longing look before jumping out the window, and heading back through the well.

Back to his own era.

* * *

The sky was still pale with dawn when Inuyasha came out of the well. He stood and surveyed the landscape, and felt a sudden wave of tiredness hit him. Inuyasha yawned hugely, revealing his sharp fangs. _Damn it._ He thought to himself, making his way to his favorite tree, and resting place. Jumping up into the higher branches, he sat down, and fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha." The voice sounded faint, like it was coming from far away. Inuyasha mumbled incoherently.

"Inuyasha." The voice grew louder, and he grew irritated.

"Go away." Inuyasha grumbled in his sleep. Suddenly there was a small weight resting on his chest, and he felt a slap on the face.

"INUYASHA WAKE UP!" Shippou yelled. Inuyasha jerked awake, and sent Shippou flying down the tree, landing on his feet at the bottom.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" A very irate Inuyasha climbed down from the tree, and loomed over a now frightened Shippou.

"I was . . . trying to wake you up." Shippou whispered meekly.

"DAMN IT SHIPPOU! IF YOUEVER DO THAT AGAIN-"

"Now Inuyasha, Shippou was waking you up, because the morning has past, and it's well into the afternoon." Miroku cut off Inuyasha's tirade, and thankfully saving Shippou from a beating.

"WHAT?" Now Inuyasha turned his anger to Miroku. "HOW THE HELL IS IT AFTERNOON ALREADY?"

"Well I seem to recall someone emerging from his tree in the dead of night, and heading over to a certain well-"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Simple. You weren't the only one sitting up all night." With this admission, Miroku laughed rather sheepishly.

"What are you talking about lecher?" Inuyasha's voice was now resuming it's usual annoyed tone, and not a moment too soon, for Sango appeared from the trees, rubbing her temples.

"Can you guys please stop shouting? I have a headache coming on."

"Blame Shippou. He's the runt who woke me up by scaring the hell out of me."

"HEY!" Shippou cried indignantly, from his hiding spot behind Miroku.

"Well whatever's going on, I just came to inform you that until Kagome gets back, we're on our own for food, because the food she left us was stolen by some of the little village boys."

"WHAT?"

"Inuyasha calm yourself. The boys were starving. The village has been in famine for a few months now, so we can do without ramen for a day or two."

"SAYZ YOU!"

"Inuyasha if you don't calm down, I'm going to find Kaede-chan and see if I can get a subduing spell that I can use. Kagome shouldn't be the only one to 'sit' you. Mutt."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" But Sango was already walking away, and now Inuyasha turned back to Miroku. Miroku gave a little sigh, and followed Sango.

"Try not to kill anyone Inuyasha."

"COME BACK HERE YOU LECHER!"

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You could use some more." Shippou said, running to catch up with Miroku.

"Feh." He grumbled, watching his companions walk away. Once they were out of sight, he jumped in the tree, and closed his eyes, but sleep did not claim him. Instead his mind was reeling with thoughts and revelations that had sudden come to a head in the last few days.

Inuyasha loved Kagome. He knew this, and yet he had no idea how it happened. The last year he had spent with her seemed like a blur to him, images running together with the next, but in all of them, there she stood, smiling like an angel.

"Kagome. Come back soon." He whispered, staring into the afternoon landscape, feeling more alone than ever. _I don't where I'd be if I had never met her_. _Well that's not entirely true. I'd be wandering around, lonely and bitter, and killing any relationship with anyone who met me._

I nuyasha remembered how Kagome purified the shikon jewel shards. That's how he felt. Purified. He felt pure inside, despite his dark heart. She purified him. With her smile, and with her wit, and with her undying affection for him. Smiling to himself, he finally fell asleep into dreams filled with the one he loved most.

Kagome.

_And I'm trying hard to figure out,  
Just how I ever did without,  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
It leaves me purified_

Kagome woke up with the sun gently splashing across her face. Smiling, she sat up in her bed and stretched. Yawning a little, she got out bed, and pulled on some sweats. After she had changed, she made her way downstairs, where the smell of breakfast was wafting towards her. It smelled delicious.

"Morning mother." Kagome greeted from the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?" her mother asking, turning to face her daughter.

"Yeah . . ." her mother could see her daughter hesitating, and wondered what was going on. She only had to wait a minute, because Kagome looked her in the eye, and blurted it out.

"Mother . . . do you mind if I go back to the feudal era today?"

"Mind? Why would I mind?"

"Well I know I've only been here a few days, but there are some things that I have to do . . . " she trailed off.

"Kagome it's ok. Just promise me that you'll come back."

"Oh mother." She ran to her, and hugged her mother tightly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"I believe you." She released her daughter, and looked at her with tears shining in her eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked alarmed.

"Nothing. You're a beautiful young lady, and I wanted you to know that."

Kagome smiled, and hugged her mother again, inhaling the scent of baking bread.

"No go on and pack, and then you can grab some food."

"Right!" Kagome disappeared up the stairs, and Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter go, with a smile on her face.

Kagome rushed around her room, and packed her things helter-skelter. _I wonder what I'm going to say to Inuyasha. I didn't see him yesterday morning, but I really need to talk to him. _Grabbing her backpack, which contained her first-aid kit, sleeping bag, clothes and hygiene items, she rushed down the stairs to fill her bag with food for the others. _They'll have eaten it all by now, considering how much ramen Inuyasha normally eats!_ The thought made her smile.

"Ja ne mother! I shall be back soon!"

Kagome ran as fast as she could with her heavy backpack into the shrine. Easing herself into the well, she crossed the threshold between times, and when she got out of the well, the first thing she noticed was a red blur coming towards her. _Inuyasha._ She thought, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

"So you've come back." Was all Inuyasha said.

"I said I would." She replied, trying to calm her racing heart. _He can probably hear it_. Kagome thought.

"Well let's get a move on." Inuyasha grabbed her yellow bag, and slung it over his shoulder, and they resumed walking in a companionable silence. Kagome kept looking at him, and blushing profusely, until the hanyou stopped, and looked at her.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep on staring at me wench?"

"I don't know."

"Feh."

That was all that was said the rest of the way towards the village.

* * *

Kagome sat down near the water's edge, and hugged her knees to her chest. Staring out at the waning afternoon sky, she sighed deeply.

_flashback_

_It had been a fairly normal day. When she got back, the others were ecstatic to see her. Miroku was going on about someone being mighty 'anxious' to see her. Shippou as going on about how people have been in bad moods lately, and Sango was talking about the village boys and the stolen food. When Kagome heard that, she gave a gasp of surprise._

_"But Kagome, the village has been in famine for months, and we had the only real food for miles."_

_"I wish I had brought more food to share."_

_"Kagome you can't feed an entire village! Don't worry, rain will come soon enough."_

_End flashback_

Earlier on, Kagome had excused herself, saying she needed some time to think, because she hadn't had proper time to really get her thoughts straight. When she was walking with her companions, there was the usual bantering and teasing, although Kagome noted that Inuyasha wasn't saying much. _Not that he ever does anyway_. She thought to herself. Now in the fast approaching dusk, Kagome could tell it was getting darker than normal. _What the?_ Looking up at the sky, she saw rain clouds gathering together at an alarming rate. _Well this will be good for the village_. She thought, smiling a little.

"What's got you so amused wench?"

Whirling around, Kagome turned to look up at Inuyasha, who was glaring at her. Instantly she felt her heart beat much louder in her chest, and willed it to stop beating so fast.

"There's a storm coming. So the village will finally have some food."

"So Sango told you about the village. Feh." Inuyasha sat down next to her, and Kagome could feel her pulse racing. Judging from the amused look on his face, Kagome could tell that he could hear it. _Oh great_. She thought to herself.

"What's got you so excited?" he asked nonchalantly. Her heart was beating a loud drum in her ears at this point. Inuyasha leaned closer to her. Kagome felt her palms becoming sweaty, and her stomach fluttering.

"Is it someone close to you?" he asked, with a smirk on his face. Kagome used all her will power to push him away.

"If you're referring to you, then dream on."

"Ok I will." The words were out before he could stop them. Mentally cursing, he turned away from Kagome, who was looking shocked. _Did he just say what I think he just said?_

"Inuyasha . . . "

"Forget about it wench." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"But I can't." sighing once more, Kagome looked out into the now dark gray horizon. In the distance, it looked like it was raining. Suddenly the smell of the rain hit them full force.. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deep. Somehow, the smell reminded her of Inuyasha. When she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha staring at her with an odd expression on her face. One she had never seen, and couldn't read.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"The dream I had." Was all he said.

"Tell me about it."

Inuyasha shifted around, obviously looking uncomfortable. Kagome was about to tell him that he didn't have to tell her, when he spoke.

"This is how it started . . . "

As Inuyasha told her about the dream, Kagome wondered why it sounded so familiar. When he reached the last part of his dream, Kagome remembered in a flash and gasped in surprise.

"What is it wench?" there was an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Inuyasha! You may not believe this, but I had the same dream you did."

"What?" Inuyasha gave her a look of disbelief.

"I'll tell you my version, and then we'll see."

As Kagome began telling Inuyasha her dream, she could see the shock building in his eyes. When Kagome was finished, he was staring at her.

"I know. It's completely weird." She said. But Inuyasha continued to stare at her, and it was making Kagome uncomfortable.

"What Inuyasha?" fat rain drops were now beginning to rain down on them.

"Kagome . . . " he trailed off, not knowing what to say, but Kagome seemed to get the message. She scooted closer to him, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"If it starts to pour, we'll have to go in." She said.

"Feh. A little rain won't kill ya." His arm was draped over her shoulder.

They stayed like that in companionable silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Kagome remembered something, and sat up.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, slightly dismayed that she had moved.

"I was just thinking about the other night, when I had my nightmare-"

At this, Inuyasha gave a loud growl.

"And you woke me up, and comforted me, and I never got to say thank you." Kagome took a deep breath. "So thank you Inuyasha." She put a hand of his shoulder, and leaned up to kiss his cheek, but at the last second he turned his head, and she caught his lips instead. For once electrifying second Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other in shock, and then everything seemed to be happening at once. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back., letting her hands entangle in his silver hair.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered when they broke apart. It was raining harder now, and they were beginning to get soaked, but neither of them cared.

"Inuyasha." She closed her eyes, as he lowered his mouth to hers once more.

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must of spent  
A little more time  
On you_

It was nearly midnight when the couple returned to Kaede's hut. They were holding hands and bantering with each other. Looking in on their friends, they saw them all sleeping peacefully. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Well shall we?" she asked.

"I've got a better idea." He picked up Kagome, and held her bridal style. She gave a small yelp of surprise.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

Everything was dark, but Kagome wasn't in the least bit scared. When then finally stopped, she squinted in the darkness to see where they were, but to no avail.

"Where are we?" she asked again.

"Climb on my back." Was all he said. Kagome obliged, and they were airborne for about two seconds. Kagome felt rough bark underneath her feet. Why are we in a tree?

"This is my favorite tree here, and where I usually spend my days and nights when you're gone." Inuyasha said, seeming to sense her thoughts. He sat down, and Kagome sat next to him. It was a rather small space, so she was sitting very close to Inuyasha. Suddenly she found herself sitting in his lap.

"Inuyasha what-"

"Sleep." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her so that her back was against his chest. Kagome yawned, and closed her eyes. Just before she drifted off to sleep, she heard Inuyasha mumble something.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"I love you Kagome."

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared at Inuyasha. Even in the dark, she could tell he was blushing.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She leaned up to kiss him, and he willingly obliged.

"Goodnight." She whispered to him a few minutes later.

"Sweet dreams."

And the two fell asleep underneath the tree content and happy that all had been revealed in the end.

_Never thought that love could feel like this  
And you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel  
It's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must of spent  
A little more time  
On you_

_God must of spent  
A little more time  
On you_

_Fin_

A/N: WOW IT'S FINALLY DONE! WOOT! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I shall be getting back to Harry Potter ASAP, I have actually gotten some inspiration. Please review! _God bless_ CelestialMoon17.


End file.
